far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Trilliant Ring
The Trilliant Ring is an interstellar Mega-Corporation in the Acheron Rho sector, formally known as the Trilliant Ring ISC. A newer member to the sector, the Trilliant Ring provides the rich and powerful with everything they need from augmentations, to recreational pharmaceuticals, to luxury yachts - even customized military equipment. For the Trilliant Ring’s recent activities, see the Trilliant Ring Faction Turn. See also: Products, Facets, Organization, Culture, Homeworld, Capital City. Officially founded in the year 3014, the Trilliant Ring is an interstellar Mega-Corporation that designs, manufactures, and markets products in a vast range of industries, almost universally targeting the most affluent members of Acheron Rho society. They maintain offices across the sector, but most of their manufacturing, design, and research projects are conducted in their expansive facilities above the remote planet of Trillia IX, in the Igliza system (Hex #0209 ). The Trilliant Ring is renowned for its technological prowess, R&D investment, and unparalleled access to pretech. Regularly hiring the most esteemed researchers and scientists from across the Empire, Trilliant Ring products frequently push the boundaries of modern technology. Famously, they are the sole market supplier of Life-Extension Therapy, allowing anyone with the credits to dramatically extend their natural lives. The organization is headquartered on Trillia IX in the remote reaches of Acheron Rho. Far from the sector's core worlds, the full scope of the organization’s research is hidden out of sight and mind. While the organization is often secretive about its ambitions and priorities, it is generally known that the Trilliant Ring aspires toward the improvement of Humanity as a whole and is willing to work with anyone who can afford that improvement. Culture and Philosophy The dominant theme of the Trilliant Ring's culture is the pursuit of perfection. Influenced heavily by the immortality offered by Life-Extension Therapy and the proliferation of physical augmentation, this culture has been shaped by the idea that given sufficient time any skill is acquirable, any status or life state is attainable, and constantly striving to improve oneself is the life best lived. This culture has development into a society that values individuality, ambition, self-expression, and personal freedom. The society's preoccupation with personal improvement has shaped popular culture dramatically. It is a society which admires practice and effort while admonishing complacency. Therefore, cultural activities which have no rigidly defined "perfect state" tend to be very popular, especially those which promote individual expression or show devotion to a specific craft. Fashion, musical instruments, body modification, craftsmanship, and contests or games of skill have become an integral part of popular culture on Trillia IX. Motto “''Have the Time of Your Life''” reflects the organization’s tendency to sell products that provide an experience. In addition to providing entertainment, luxury goods, recreational pharmaceuticals, and vacation packages, it also reflects the organization’s openness to providing commercial solutions to a wide array of vices. The motto is a nod to the Trilliant Ring's monopoly on Life-Extension Therapy. The Trilliant Ring’s motto is seen by most of its Founders as an active challenge - a call to pursue indulgence - rather than a suggestion to passively enjoy their existing life. Drives and Goals Unlike a traditional Mega-Corporation, the Trilliant Ring is owned and operated by an exclusive class of executives known as the Founders and is not chiefly concerned with making money. The Trilliant Ring is an incorporated entity but is not publicly traded, with certain freedoms written into its charter. As such it doesn’t have a fiduciary responsibility to shareholders and is primarily financed by the substantial personal wealth of its patron executives. While some “shareholders” hold small ownership stakes within the Trilliant Ring, these act more like bonds than traditional ownership. Instead, the Trilliant Ring is driven by the brazen, frenetic, and sometimes childish whims of its Founders and Upper Echelon. Described by a former executive as “a cabal of 300-year old reckless socialites with more money than god”, the Upper Echelon jumps from project to project, attempting to realize bizarre ideas and make their dreams a reality. Most live out epicurean, hedonistic lifestyles in search of a mix of personal perfection, indulgent debauchery, and creative fulfillment. Le bon vivant. While some of the Trilliant Ring’s projects make stupendous amounts of money, executives are more often driven by petty rivalry, thrill-seeking, vitriolic one-upmanship, and a desire to do the newest, “Trillest” things. The Trilliant Ring’s monopoly positions in several key industries keep the organization solvent, while its owners waste billions, sometimes trillions of credits on pet projects and individual desires. Brand and Design Philosophy The Trilliant Ring designs, implements, and brands its products thoroughly. Entire subdivisions of the organization are devoted to ensuring that new creations are “on-brand” for the organization. Brand enforcement officers coach the Upper Echelon, guide celebrity ambassadors, and teach staff to embody and represent the organization as thoroughly and purposefully as possible. Many of the company’s executives have had this brand reinforced over more than a hundred years; most can recite it by memory. The Trilliant brand espouses: * Perfection: Strive to be the highest quality possible. Do not sacrifice quality in order to spare expense - there are lesser organizations for that. Seek constantly to improve yourself and your designs. * Permanence: Strive for timelessness, not the obsolescent or temporary. If it is Trilliant, it is not for consumption - it is part of one’s routine, part of one’s habits, or an experience that lasts a lifetime. * Scale: Don't abide by half-efforts. If you want to invest, do so wholeheartedly; even if it takes a century. We operate across the sector and stagger scale, don’t be confined by the meager limitations of time or cost. * Authenticity: Be true to yourself and your identity - help people be their best selves. Don’t sell cool - help customers find their own cool. Create what is customizable, personalizable, and helps them realize their own creative potential. * Majesty: Create what captivates, what brings awe to the mundanity of life. Stand out - be ostentatious, turn heads, do not be afraid to make a scene. * Legacy: A Trilliant product is not disposable. It should be purchased, kept, and cared for - as it shall be part of your customer’s identity. They ought to see themselves in it and care for it like they care for their own self. Below are the three icons that represent the Trilliant Ring (from left to right). The Trilliant Sigil is the official symbol used to incorporate the Trilliant Ring ISC. It is the formal seal of the Trilliant Ring on press releases and in historical or legal records within the Empire. The Trilliant Logo is stamped or printed on all Trilliant products to indicate they were designed and produced by the organization. The Trilliant Workmark is a visual representation of the name and brand of the organization, used to replace the words "the Trilliant Ring Interstellar Corporation and its incorporated holdings." Trill.png Trilliant Logo.png Trilliant Wordmark.png The Trilliant Code The epitome of the Trilliant Ring design philosophy is known as the Trilliant Code. This mantra of statements is oft repeated in boardroom meetings, employee reviews, and is plastered throughout Trilliant Ring workspaces. It is an ideology upon which the Trilliant Ring was founded and loosely abides by when introducing new products. Company employees are taught to strive towards and embody the code, to “seek Trilliance” in all things. It is as follows: That which is Trilliant embodies perfection, A product that is Trilliant strives to permanence, The effort that is Trilliant staggers scale, The word that is Trilliant realizes truth, The body that is Trilliant is a facet of majesty, The life that is Trilliant is a treasured legacy, A legacy of a trillion Trilliant dreams. Products and Services The Trilliant Ring is a Mega-Corporation, created with the aim of providing the highest quality goods and services available in Acheron Rho. While it almost exclusively caters to the wealthiest individuals, the Trilliant Ring’s operations span myriad goods and services. Below are a selection of the most well-known industries of the Trilliant Ring. Professional Services The Trilliant Ring made its breakthrough success by pioneering Life-Extension Therapy. To provide this service, the Trilliant Ring maintains several state-of-the-art medical facilities on Trillia IX. In order to accommodate the opulent tastes of those visiting the planet in search of life-extension, the Trilliant Ring began to offer accommodations. Over time, this service has expanded to a fully-fledged tourism and hospitality industry, as well as regular cruise lines between the planet and Imperial core worlds. * Medical services, including Life-Extension Therapy * Vacation, and hospitality packages, including Trillia Cruise Lines * Investment, venture capital, and wealth management * Brand management and communications services Augmentation and Bioengineering The Trilliant Ring’s heavy investment in medical R&D begat a number of similar commercial ventures. Bionic and cybernetic augmentations are regularly offered to clients for cosmetic, creative, medical, and functional improvement. During the reign of the Cygnus Emperox, this series of products expanded to include Synthetic Life and its many, many applications. In the face of public outrage and pressure from House Crux, the Trilliant Ring has suspended its Synth program indefinitely. * Bionic and cybernetic augmentation * Prosthetics and artificial organs * Medical devices * Synthetic humans and animals Clothing and Accessories Sometimes said to have a “monopoly on cool”, the Trilliant Ring is highly involved in the business of high-fashion. Regularly releasing new designs, accessories, and cosmetics, the organization feeds a hungry market of nobles and well-to-do freemen. Several Trilliant fashion lines have proven to be avant-garde trendsetters and the organization is constantly seeking to experiment in this industry. * Luxury apparel, uniforms, and formal dress * Fashion accessories * Cosmetics Consumer Goods While the Trilliant Ring typically avoids goods for single consumption, they do provide “party packages” for those looking to unwind and celebrate. Subscriptions offer a customizable selection of recreational pharmaceuticals for any mood, event, or indulgence. In addition to bio-medically reduced side-effects, the Trilliant Ring brand provides nobles with a level of social acceptance unavailable from less savoury vendors of similar substances. * Rare foods, beverages, and additives * Biomedical and recreational pharmaceuticals Electronics and Content The Trilliant Ring’s unbridled access to pretech provides a significant advantage when creating electronic devices. As experts in cybernetic augmentation, the organization is heavily invested in creating both on-body electronic communication systems - such as the Trillink - as well as content creation for its many devices. The Trilliant entertainment division provides both customized and off-the-shelf experiences available to any user of Trilliant cybernetics or virtual experience devices. * Communications devices and consumer electronics * Home appliances, fixtures, and features * Cybernetic and virtual entertainment Vehicles and Exosuits For ventures such as space-yachts, racing vehicles, and exosuits, the Trilliant Ring is known for its ostentatious design. The vast resources and infrastructure of the Trilliant Ring allow it to fulfill the needs of any project, except the largest of vessels. For such vessels House Fornax is required, but they are reticent to accept work-orders from the Trilliant Ring following the Destiny Fiasco. * Luxury vehicles and space yachts * Racing and performance vehicles * Exosuits and mechs Custom-Design Work As with any Trilliant product, the organization is willing to customize its designs and tailor them to a client’s precise needs. Projects are managed and commissioned on a client-by-client basis, providing anything from military hardware, to cathedral construction, to commissioned research proposals. Calling on the brightest minds hired from across the sector and the latest pretech discoveries, the Trilliant Ring provides customized solutions to a problem. * Military-grade equipment * Architectural design services * Commission R&D Perception in the Empire The Trilliant Ring is exceptionally well regarded among the nobility and the wealthy. As they are the sole market supplier of Life-Extension Therapy and the producer of a massive line of luxury goods, all the most powerful, influential, and wealthy nobles are regular customers of the Trilliant Ring. The public at large tend to view the Trilliant Ring as the purveyors of exceptionally cool (or “Trill”) products. Trilliant Ring fashion tends to be very popular in the Empire and ownership of Trilliant goods is seen as a sign of wealth and station. Some see owning a Trilliant product as having a “taste of nobility.” Organization Unlike conventional corporations, the Trilliant Ring doesn't have external owners or shareholders, nor does it always adhere to a rigid hierarchical structure. Most Founders and members of its Upper Echelon carry self-imposed titles which can have little or no bearing on the organization as a whole. Most members choose a role and designate themselves as the “Chief X Officer” of a specific task, function, or division. Formal designations are formatted as “Employee Name, Title - Subdivision”, though such titles are rarely enforced. The organization discourages, but does not prohibit, using the term “Director” to avoid confusion with ACRE. Members of the Upper Echelon insert themselves into a role within the loose operational structure as necessary for their latest pet project or creative interest. Some example designations include: * Dr. Ive Hardstein, Lead Scientist - Cybernetic Entertainment * Dr. Niklaus Oberon, Chief Science Officer - Surface Research * Ethelind C. Riverty, Chief Financial Officer - Corporate Finance Class & Role Structure Due to the temperamental and constantly changing desires of its Founders and Upper Echelon, the structure of the Trilliant Ring has two parts, a class structure ("class") and a role structure ("role"). These two structures overlap one another, such that each and every employee has both one class and one (current) role within the Trilliant Ring. The class structure - divided into the Upper Echelon, Lower Echelon, and Functionary Class - dictates what liberties an individual is permitted to take within the Trilliant Ring. It is a rigid and strictly enforced structure meant to measure seniority, accolade, remuneration, trust, and freedom. However, there is not always a linear relationship between seniority and freedom. Those at the top and bottom of the class hierarchy, the Upper Echelon and Functionary Class, are provided the most freedom. The Lower Echelon, the linchpin of the class structure are expected to focus single-mindedly on their subdivision's goals and tasks. In contrast to the Trilliant Ring's rigidly defined class structure is a pliable set of organizational positions. These indicate an employee's primary function, immediate chain of command, and product-lines they are working on or responsible for. Generally, the Trilliant Ring's roles are stratified into three levels. The divisions of the Trilliant Ring are organized around a major function such as Engineering. Each division is cordoned off into sections, which collect groups of similar products. Similarly, each product or product line fits within a subdivision, headed up by a member of the Lower Echelon, which either reports to a section or a division. Divisions The Trilliant Ring is - currently - arranged into major divisions to accommodate its vast array of products. Members of these divisions and their subdivisions wear special badges to signify their established roles within the organization. Trilliant Functionary.png Trilliant Marketing.png Trilliant Engineering.png Trilliant Entertainment.png Trilliant Operations.png Trilliant R&D.png (From left to right) Trilliant Functionary Class, Marketing Division, Engineering Division, Entertainment Division, Operations Division, and Trilliant R&D. Notable Entities In addition to its divisions, there are a few notable "autonomous subdivisions" within the Trilliant Ring that bear mentioning. * Facets of Charity: The Trilliant Ring maintains an array of charitable ventures throughout the Acheron Rho sector under the brand of “Facets of Charity”. Technically a subdivision of Corporate Finance (Operations), these ventures often generates revenue for the Trilliant Ring. In exchange for generous donations from the public coffers of planetary governments, the Trilliant Ring graciously commissions public projects that utilize its advanced technology - ensuring projects are sole sourced from the Trilliant Ring. The organization uses this subdivision largely to placate the High Church and other critics of the Trilliant Ring, while also ingratiating itself with local governments. * Trilliant Recruitment Strategies: Better known as TRS, this subdivision of the Trilliant Ring Operations division is responsible for external recruitment. Originally developed as an inside-joke between the Founders, the subdivision uses subversive methods to ensure new recruits accept an offer. Their methods have become infamous among new recruits, including bribery, fraud, or even faking a client's death to relieve them of prior commitments. This subdivision is called upon whenever someone outside the Trilliant Ring is recruited directly into an Upper or Lower Echelon position. * Some former executives have splintered off, separate from the Trilliant Ring, with a single-minded focus on attaining access to The Guild's advanced technology. These individuals have become so obsessed with The Guild's technological marvels that they began worshiping them as gods. The splinter group - a cult known as GetGuild - has been slowly purged from the ranks of the organization and pushed off of Trillia IX. They have established a refuge for their membership on the nearby refueling station, Jeans 7. * Trilliant Archaeological Data Archive: known as TADA, this fledgling subdivision was created during the completion of The Trilliant Expanse. It bridges multiple divisions within the organization and seeks to discover (or to fabricate if discovery is impossible) historical information which is convenient to the Trilliant Ring. The successful "rediscovery" of historical planet names such as Navette and Cabochon were the inciting occasions which inspired this division. Holding Companies Trilliant Holding Companies are owned by Upper Echelon members of the Trilliant Ring and in turn own a collection of subsidiary companies which have some common thread connecting them. The subsidiaries in holding companies don't always live up to the quality the Trilliant Ring demands and thus are separate organizations. These holding companies often (but not necessarily) express Trilliant's influence within or are based on the products of Expanse planets. * Aldwyn Delights * Precious Collection Homeworlds Trillia IX The Trilliant Ring's homeworld is located on the planetary ring floating above the surface of Trillia IX. This is where the vast majority of operations occur, including design, manufacturing, and research. The Trilliant Ring's headquarters is located in the planet's only city, Paradiso. Trillia IX has no Moons, but it does have a Refueling Station: Jeans 7. Berkmann III The Trilliant Ring has established a warehousing and logistics center - a base of influence - on and around Berkmann III in the Helesco system. This region of space is known by the moniker “the Crossroads” and serves as a connection between the galactic south and the core Imperial worlds. Marquise The Trilliant Ring has begun establishing a provisional government on Marquise, in the Pavvis system. Deep within the galactic south, Marquise is home to a rogue Psionic Academy which the Trilliant Ring has been supporting through its Facets of Charity initiative. While sparsely populated, the Trilliant Ring aims to establish a permanent presence on the planet and play a larger role in the development of the Academy. Major Events * 2920 - The Founders arrive on Trillia IX and establish Research Post Igliza. * 2989 - The first post-Scream, Trilliant Life-Extension Therapy is performed successfully on a human. * 3012 - The first segment of the Trillia IX planetary ring is launched. * 3014 - Charter Ratified; The Trilliant Ring officially incorporates. * 3085 - The Lightway and planetary ring on Trillia IX is completed. * 3168 - Project Golden Jubilee begins with the commissioning of The Destiny. Notable NPCs * Aram Cruz, Personal Assistant to Linus Reed - Human Resources * Linus Reed, Section Chief of Berkmann III - Human Resources Extended Universe Characters * Cassie Adonelee, Executive Liaison - Facets of Charity * James Brighte, Chief Data Officer * Kadejah Carter, Director of Media Relations * Joao Flamenco, UX/UI Designer - Brand Design * Irma Fox, Chief Quality Assurance Officer * Dr. Ive Hardstein, Lead Scientist - Cybernetic Entertainment * Mr. Hart, VP Bio-Integration - Engineering Division * Brat Ink, Project Lead - Engineering Division * Beryl Le Roux, Foodstuffs Officer * Keftig Evrant, Advanced Communications Expert - Electronics * Orin Locke, Home Appliances R&D * Lord Marez the III, Chief Engineer * Ximon Nalo, Experimental Technology Developer - Experimental Technology * Não Nassir, Adjudicator * Dr. Niklaus Oberon, Chief Science Officer - Surface Research * Charlotte Okashi, Chief Confectionery Architect - Trillia Cruise Lines * Ethelind C. Riverty, Chief Financial Officer - Corporate Finance * Lev Taafe, Experimental Technology Physicist * Oberon Wolfe, Chief of Chemical Engineering * Joaquín Risha, Chief of Cyberware - Cybernetics * Crow, Lead Data Archivist - Data & Analytics If you want to create a new Trilliant Character, click here for a walk-through and character page template. Frequently Asked Questions Who are the Trilliant Ring? The Trilliant Ring is an interstellar Mega-Corporation in the Acheron Rho sector, formally known as the Trilliant Ring ISC. A newer member to the sector, the Trilliant Ring provides the rich and powerful with everything they need from augmentations, to recreational pharmaceuticals, to luxury yachts - even customized military equipment. What’s cool about the Trilliant Ring? Dude, have you seen the Trillia Grand Prix? What are the Trilliant Ring most known for? They are known for their technological supremacy. Sitting on a massive cache of unexploited pretech and poaching the sector's greatest minds from other Houses, the Trilliant Ring is as technologically advanced as House Triangulum, and much more diversified. The Trilliant Ring’s most well known product/monopoly is its Life-Extension Therapy. So are the Trilliant Ring just out to make money? In short, “not just”. The Trilliant Ring is out to make really cool stuff, whatever its Founders think is awesome. They don’t always agree with one another, but the one thing they can agree on is making money. What are the Trilliant Ring’s inspirations? The Trilliant Ring is inspired by a number of luxury and creative companies, from the worlds of Tech, Engineering, Fashion, and even Pharmaceuticals. The Trilliant Ring is inspired by companies such as Apple, Armani, Bernini, Blohm + Voss, Bulgari, Bugatti, Ferrarri, Pfizer, (Sarif Industries), and Versace. If the Trillia Grand Prix wasn’t enough of a give-away, Trillia IX is clearly inspired by Monaco. Are the Trilliant Ring/Founders aliens? Definitely not! Who’s asking? In all seriousness a lot is unknown about the Founders. Many are in excess of 250 years old and LET hasn’t always been as good as it is now. Many have lost their minds and few have clear memories from before they started taking daily doses of psychoactives. However, all of the Founders have been opened up at one point for LET. As far as anyone inside or outside the Trilliant Ring has figured out, they are all some form of human. Will the Trilliant Ring really work with anyone? Unofficially, yes. The Trilliant Ring have been known to work with criminals, space pirates, 14 Red Dogs Triad, and even "House" Vagrant. If they can muster up the credits, the Trilliant Ring will offer their suite of services. However, certain commercial arrangements require maximum discretion and are only available on Trillia IX (or potentially Hong Lu). Not everything gets advertised in the company newsletter. What’s up with Trillia IX’s tags? Trillia IX has three planet tags: Altered Humanity, Flying Cities, and Pleasure World... Altered Humanity: Everyone on Trillia IX has had easy access to bionic and cybernetic enhancements for the past 200 years. People have reshaped themselves, often in radical ways. Some people don’t want to look like normal humans. On Trillia IX, they don’t have to. Many of the more common archetypes of mods can be found in Project Apotheosis. Flying Cities: The surface of Trillia IX is a frozen, blasted hellscape that averages about -180 degrees celsius. It isn’t suitable for vacationing. As such, a Lightway and artificial ring were constructed around the planet. The ring supports Trilliant HQ and a collection of floating tourist venues. This is where the Ring from Trilliant Ring comes from. Pleasure World: Anything and everything you could possibly want is on Trillia IX. If you want drugs, amusement parks, human-hunting safari, or anything - ANYTHING - for your naughty bits, the Trilliant Ring will sell it to you. Who is the leader of the Trilliant Ring? Are they a public figure? Few details are known about this enigmatic figure. The “original” Founder - known by many titles such as The Genius, The Visionnaire, and Primogenitor - is still alive, kept functioning by Life-Extension Therapy. However, they rarely make public appearances. Rumours circulate that they are a rogue synthetic, a time-travelling AI, or a shape-changing alien intelligence - all pulling the strings of the organization for some dark and nefarious plot that will unfold on a galactic scale. At least some of that is not true. In practical terms, Spacemaster Adam has reserved authorial rights over the leader of each faction. Thus the Trilliant Loremingos have not written much about them. What is up with the Trilliant Ring and Flamingos? What are Loremingos? What is House Starmingo? The fewer details you have, the safer you are. Category:Factions Category:Corporations Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The Immortal Association